Pāfekuto no Yume, Ne?
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Naruto bangun dengan muka semerah tomat matang!/"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan persis seperti itu?"/"Kurasa tidak..."/"Eh...? Na-naze?"/Sebenarnya mimpi apa sih? Dan kenapa Hinata terlibat?/Special for Naruto's b'day!/Mind to RnR, minna-sama?


**P****ā****fekuto no Yume, Ne?**

**Neee, Naruto-ba—ups! Maksudku, Naruto-kun, tanjoubi omedetto! Ahay, makin bertambah umur, nih! Mana PU-nya? *sadar woy, ini FFn!* Aha, gomen ne, abis lagi banyak yang ultah sih, jadi bingung nanyain PU (pajak ultah). Yup, tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi, kupersembahkan pada semuanya, Naruto's b'day fic! Douzo...**

**Summary : Naruto bangun dengan muka semerah tomat matang!/"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan persis seperti itu"Kurasa... aku tidak akan menerima itu."/"Eh...? Na-naze?"/Sebenarnya mimpi apa yang Naruto alami? Dan kenapa Hinata terlibat?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, a bit fluff. Maybe not satisfying enough.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all of its properties belongs to Masashi Kisimoto. Author accept no advantage of this fic's publication.**

**P****ā****fekuto no Yume, Ne?**

Pagi menjelang. Dan sebuah keajaiban dunia terjadi di kediaman seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Sang tokoh utama cerita ini, Naruto Uzumaki, baru saja terbangun dengan bersimbah darah—ralat, bersimbah keringat, maksudnya.

Apa? Tidak ada yang aneh? Oh, kau salah besar jika berkata begitu. Ya, karena hebatnya, di hari Rabu yang indah ini, tidak biasanya Naruto bangun sendiri tanpa perlu Kushina membakar rumah untuknya. Ya, itulah Naruto Uzumaki yang kita kenal. Selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah berubah. Tidak pernah, kecuali hari ini. Apa penyebabnya? Lanjutkan baca saja.

Muka Naruto memerah semerah tomat matang. Untung saja bukan kematangan, nanti busuk. Ia memegangi dadanya, tepat di jantungnya. Bukan, dia bukan sedang terkena serangan jantung. Tapi...

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Deg-degan parah! Usut punya usut, muka Naruto yang memerah itu ternyata karena dia _blushing_ akut! Dan kini, pikirannya sedang melambung ke mimpinya semalam.

* * *

_Naruto sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya. Menikmati angin musim gugur yang bersemilir sambil membawa beberapa helai daun yang menjadi berubah warna menjadi merah dan oranye. Angin musim gugur memang yang terbaik. Suasananya yang tenang membuat Naruto mengantuk hampir tertidur, sampai..._

"Ano_... Naruto-_kun_..."_

_Sebuah suara halus menyusuri telinga Naruto. Ia batal menutup mata dan menatap ke arah samping. Seorang gadis tengah berdiri sambil membawa kotak _bento_. Ia tampak ragu-ragu ingin duduk atau tidak. Wajahnya bersemu merah, cantik sekali._

"_Ah, Hinata-_chan_! _Nani_?" tanya Naruto, menegakkan duduknya._

"Eto_... _Betsuni_... Apa... apa tidak apa-apa jika aku duduk di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil menunduk._

"_Oh, tentu saja! Silakan," seru Naruto sambil menggeser duduknya, memberi tempat bagi Hinata._

"Domo arigatou_!" seru Hinata sambil tersenyum. Lengkungan tipis di bibir ranumnya itu cantik sekali. Ia pun mendudukkan diri._

_Naruto diam memperhatikan Hinata. Dia adalah teman sekelasnya sejak sekolah dasar. Dan hebatnya, mereka selalu sekelas sampai sekarang kelas dua belas. Berarti sudah dua belas tahun! Dan mereka cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini, karena mereka sekelompok dalam tugas Biologi. Hinata di mata Naruto, adalah gadis bangsawan Hyuuga yang manis, cantik, kalem, pendiam dan pintar. Intinya, tipe gadis idaman._

"Ne_, apa yang kau bawa itu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata mendekap kotak _bento_-nya._

"Kore_? _Betsuni_, aku membuat _bento_ dua, untuk Neji-_nii_. Tapi dia ada tugas, jadi tidak ada di kampusnya," jelas Hinata. Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Dia tahu Neji yang dibicarakan Hinata. Itu adalah kakak sepupu Hinata, Neji Hyuuga. Dia adalah mahasiswa semester satu Universitas Konoha, fakultas Kedokteran. Kebetulan sekolah Naruto dan Hinata adalah SMA Afiliasi Universitas Konoha, jadi kampus mereka bersebelahan._

"_Ah, karena _bento_ ini tidak ada yang punya, bagaimana kalau Naruto-_kun_ yang makan?" tawar Hinata. Ia mengulurkan kotak _bento_ berwarna biru tua._

"_Eh, _hontou_? _Sankyuu_, Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto. Ia menyambar _bento _itu dan membukanya. Isinya _home-madesushi_ dan _sashimi_. Naruto mengambil satu dan mencobanya._

"Umai_! Hinata-_chan_, kau pintar memasak, ya!" puji Naruto. Ia belum pernah merasakan _sushi_ selezat ini, bahkan di restoran _sushi_ kesukaannya, Masut__ā__ Sushi._

_Wajah Hinata merona merah. Ia sangat senang jika dipuji, terutama jika dipuji orang yang sangat disukainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Dan Hinata memantapkan hati. Ini saatnya. Ia sengaja datang ke sini untuk menemui Naruto. Dan sekaranglah saatnya._

"Ne_... Naruto-_kun_..."_

"_Nani?"_

"Eto_..._ Jitsu ni_... _Atashi wa_..."_

_Naruto menunggu. Ia tidak mengerti. Dasar tidak peka! Tapi, yah, begitulah Naruto. Ia hanya berpikir, apa Hinata kepanasan sampai wajahnya semerah itu? Kepiting rebus yang kumakan saja tidak semerah itu. Tapi ia segera mengetahui jawabannya bahkan sebelum menanyakannya._

"_Naruto-_kun_... _Kimi ga... Suki desu_! Mau... maukah kau jadi pacarku?" seru Hinata. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Lalu ia membukanya kembali, dan menatap Naruto lekat-lekat._

"_E-eh!?"_

_Naruto kaget, tentu saja. Dadanya berdegup kencang sekencang _Shinkansen_. Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar _onigiri_ mengaliri pelipisnya. Wajahnya ikut memerah seperti Hinata. Dan saat itulah, saat ia akan menjawab, tiba-tiba..._

* * *

Naruto terbangun. Kini ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, memikirkan arti mimpinya itu. Hinata? Suka padanya? Tidak mungkin. Tapi semua latarnya sangat sama. Ia seperti melihat masa depan. Tapi bagian Hinata menyatakan cinta itu terasa sangat... tidak nyata.

"Naruto! Bangun atau kau akan menyesal telah kulahirkan!" seruan Kushina sudah terdengar. Biasanya Naruto akan kembali bergelung dalam kehangatan dan kenyamanan selimutnya, tapi kini tidak. Kantuknya terbang entah kemana.

"_Daijoubu yo, Kaa-san_. Aku sudah bangun, kok," sahut Naruto begitu Kushina memasuki kamarnya. Jelas saja Kushina kaget.

"Oh, ya sudah. Mandi sana," kata Kushina. Ia masih berpikir. Apakah Naruto sakit? Kushina, kau harusnya tidak usah sebegitu kagetnya. Andai kau tahu mimpi Naruto semalam. Pasti rumah ini akan ramai. Apalagi Minato yang sudah tak sabar ingin mempunyai menantu(?).

* * *

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_," sapa Hinata seperti biasa. Tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"_O-ohayou_," balas Naruto dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Ia jadi merasa canggung di dekat Hinata. Padahal itu hanya mimpi. Tapi benar-benar terasa nyata.

Hinata hanya pergi sambil menatap Naruto heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto pendiam terhadapnya. Apa Naruto marah? Tidak. Hinata merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun terhadap Naruto. Lalu kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu membayangi Hinata sampai pulang sekolah. Naruto tampak sangat canggung dan gugup di hadapan Hinata. Dan itu sangat membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Karenanya, kini gadis Hyuuga itu berencana 'mencegat' Naruto untuk diinterogasi.

"Naruto-_kun_. Boleh aku bicara sebentar?" Hinata mulai melancarkan taktiknya. Tepat di depan gerbang, Hinata menanti Naruto.

"Eh? A-ada apa, ya, Hinata-_chan_? Aku agak... sibuk," jawab Naruto gugup.

"Sebentar saja. Ke sini," sahut Hinata. Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Hinata menarik tangan Naruto agar mengikutinya. Kontan, wajah Naruto bersemu merah muda. Perlahan, ia menikmati genggaman tangan Hinata. Tangan itu putih, mungil dan halus, berbeda dengan tangannya yang besar dan berwarna _tan_—seperti kulitnya. Irama jantungnya seperti menjadi musik di antara keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Halaman belakang sekolah. Tepat seperti di mimpi Naruto. Ia mulai gugup lagi. Hinata berdiri menghadap Naruto. Hanya berdua. Aura serius yang intens melingkupi atmosfer. Hinata segera menjelaskan sebelum ditanya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya... Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ menjauhiku terus seharian ini?" tanya Hinata _to-the-point_.

"_Ano_... _Jitsu wa_... Aduh, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya..." gumam Naruto. Ia menatap Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata bukan tipe orang yang akan tersinggung jika ia menceritakan hal seperti ini. Tapi masalah malunya, itu yang Naruto khawatirkan.

"_Eto... Demo, kore wa... mou sukoshi hazukashii desu yo. Ii desuka?_" tanya Naruto ragu.

"_Hai_,_ daijoubu desu!_" jawab Hinata agak tidak sabar.

"Baiklah. Jadi..."

Akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan segalanya. Tentang mimpinya dan rasa canggungnya. Perlahan-lahan, Hinata mengerti. Dan perlahan juga, wajah Hinata makin merah. Hingga akhirnya cerita Naruto selesai, Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona _pink_ di pipinya.

"_Eto... Ne, _Naruto_-kun_. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan persis seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau... aku menyatakan cinta seperti itu... apa kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Mau tak mau, ia jadi penasaran juga dengan jawaban Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah sedikit. Lalu ia menjawab, "Kurasa... aku tidak akan menerima itu."

Hinata sedikit kecewa. "Eh? _Na-naze_?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Karena... aku sudah akan menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu sebelummu, Hinata-_chan_. _Mou, kimi ga suki_!" seru Naruto sambil nyengir.

Hinata berusaha tidak menangis. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Dan di luar kendalinya, ia memeluk Naruto erat. Senyumnya terlukis indah. Dan Naruto menyambar kesempatan ini untuk merebut _first kiss_ Hinata. Dapat dibilang _magnificent_ untuk sebuah _first kiss_ mereka berdua. Dan dapat dipastikan, itu akan membuat mereka ketagihan. Apalagi sejak mereka pacaran sekarang.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_..."

"_Nani_?"

"_Mou, boku no yume wa... P__ā__fekuto no yume, ne_?"

***** oW4r1 *****

**Mou, welcome to Shana's A/N!**

**Selamat datang dan selamat menikmati. Jadi, bagaimana fic di atas? Apakah sudah cukup? Or, is there anything else yang perlu Shana perbaiki? Menurut Shana sih, there are some details yang kurang. Maklum, sistem ngebut. Dua jam langsung jadi.**

**Shana rasa itu aja yang penting. Gak ada yang spesial sih. Oh ya, masa lupa! OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, NARUTO! Semoga panjang umur, menang lawan Tobi (a.k.a si *****) dan nikah sama Hinata! Yossha, itu aja, sweet sixteen(?), ya! (Naruto enam belas tahun, kan?) And last but not least...**

***4****£a¥ $tY£3***** R3v1Ew P****3a$e *4****£a¥ $tY£3*******


End file.
